Happy Birthday
by h2ofan
Summary: Riza knows that Roy will always be looking out for her, and she will always look out for him. It will always be that way, no matter what. Royai one-shot FMA:B


**Happy Birthday**

**Rated: K+ fluffy!**

**A/N: Sorry had to do a little Royai oneshot for Royai day (sorry it's late) **

**Summary: Riza knows that Roy will always be looking out for her, and she will always look out for him. It will always be that way, no matter what. Fluffy birthday one-shot Royai (special guest appearance: Black Hayate!)**

* * *

There was nothing spectacular about that day in particular. It was one of the most normal days Riza seemed to have had in a long time. Since she had arrived home from the Isvallen war she had spent most of her time in her small apartment, running errands to buy groceries, exercising, a little reading here and there. It really was all she could do since she knew that her summons back to the army office was due any day. She wanted to relax for the rest of her small vacation before returning to the chaos that the military brought into her life.

She had just finished doing the dishes when she heard a knock on the door. It was unexpected to say the least. Not only was Riza not expecting anyone, she hadn't been well acquainted with many people at Eastern yet. The only friends she had were from her battalion during the war, and it was unlikely that any of them were coming to her. They were all older than her, more experienced. In fact they had isolated her within her group since she was so talented as a newcomer.

Out of habbit she grabbed her gun and loaded it before heading to the front of her small apartment. The silence was an old friend and she wasn't going to let it go so easily. Her small amber eyes peered through the small peep hole only to find another surprise.

"Major?" she pulled the door ajar.

"It's Lieutenant Colonel actually," the Flame Alchemist beamed, "Good to see you too though."

"What… what are you doing here?" she was at a loss for words. Shocked she stood there, just staring at him. He seemed too cheery to just be dropping by. In fact he seemed a little too… giddy for her liking. Both hands were behind his back, as though he had done something mischievous and his eyes had that sly hint of trickery.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" she pushed her gun into the back of her pants and allowed him to step inside.

"Well I remembered something the other day as I was passing through town."

"Oh really?" she folded her arms and led him deeper into the heart of her apartment. He nodded and pulled out a small black puppy from his back. Almost falling backwards, Riza gasped. The little figure that squirmed in his gloved hands yipped and wiggled back and forth.

"Happy Birthday!" he pulled the animal next to his cheek and ruffled its fur.

"Sir…"

"I remember while I was at your fathers, he mentioned something about it and for some reason I never forgot about it," he said thoughtfully.

She looked down at the small pup, "You didn't forget…"

"What?" he set the puppy down on the floor, allowing it to begin exploring its new home.

She frowned, "wha–"

He glanced up at her with a knowing smile. That same sly smile she had seen many times when the two knew they had a moment alone. Of course, he hadn't forgotten. How could either of them forget the first time they kissed?

* * *

_Roy had been especially upset that day. His first few weeks of alchemy training hadn't been going the way he had expected, and that was more than evident to Riza. She had seen many of her father's apprentices quit, but he seemed like he might actually make it through. He wouldn't be a first, but there weren't many others. Either way, he was tired and stressed. _

_ Riza had gone to her usual retreat space, the nearby river, to try and relax after a long day of chores. The last thing she had expected was the Mustang kid to show up._

"_Did you really follow me here?" the memory echoed in her mind, "I thought I might be able to get away for a little while." _

_Riza's eyes stayed on the glittering surface as he approached her from behind. She sat on the edge of the small boulder that jutted out over the bank. He had been quite stealthy until he cracked a branch right in half, alerting her of his presence. _

"_Don't worry," he said quietly, "your father didn't send me."_

"_Good," she still didn't look at him, her feet splashing the water mindlessly._

"_I wanted to see where you come to have your solace," he stood beside her, looking out over the flowing water. She gave him a short glance before extending her arm to allow him to take a seat._

"_You can sit." She said curtly._

"_Thank you," he accepted, sitting a little ways further from her. _

_For a long moment the two of them sat in silence, just taking in each other's presence. It was a nice change. The two of them had become friends, but they were not exactly the closest people on the planet._

"_Don't you ever get lonely when your father doesn't have an apprentice?" the question seemed too relevant for her. It was something she faced every day, though it was uncanny he had just so happened to mention it. It was as though he could read her thoughts. _

"_Of course, I get lonely even when he does have an apprentice… none of them are exactly here for me after all," she smiled slightly. "Sometimes I wish that he would let me have a cat or no maybe a dog. Just to keep around so I'm not so…. I'm sorry I'm boring you with my life story."_

"_No, no, I don't mind," he urged her to continue, "I followed _you_ remember?"_

_This made her smile more, not one of those fake polite smiles she usually faked for him, but a genuine smile. She could also feel the blood rush to her cheeks but perhaps it was best that he didn't see that. _

"_Anyways, it's always been my dream to have a pet… a dog. Or maybe to just not be so lonely all the time," she pushed a rock off the edge and watched it flop into the murky water. _

"_I'm sorry you feel that way." His eyes went back to the water as well. _

_Once again the silence settled in. It wasn't until dawn had come that either of them had moved. Riza appreciated it more than Roy could ever know, or more than she could ever confess aloud to him._

"_Perhaps we should head back," he was the first to stand up, offering her a hand to get up as well. Gratefully Riza took it. Together the two started back for the house that belonged to the Hawkeye's. Once they went back inside they knew they would have to keep their new friendship a secret, but it seemed worth it. _

"_I should probably start dinner," her mind snapped back to her chores._

_Her hand reached for the knob that would reopen her prison but he stopped it with his own._

"_Is there something else you wanted?"_

"_Well," His eyes were serious now, "Just know that I'm always going to be here… at least for now. You won't have to worry about being lonely any time soon." _

_That was the second time he had succeeded to make her smile. He took her hand in his and brought it to her face. Nervously she slipped out of it, pulling her hands to her side. Still she kept her smile on him. The corners of his own mouth pointed upwards and before she could thank him, he leaned down and their lips met._

* * *

It was only a fleeting kiss but it was the first one Riza ever experienced. It was the one that she would never be able to forget.

"Any thoughts about what you are going to name him?" Roy brought her back to reality quickly.

"Oh…" she looked down, "Are you sure you want me to have him?"

"Yes, he is all for you," Roy nodded earnestly, "So when I'm not here, he can be."

Riza let out a small chuckle, probably the first time she had laughed since before the war. The apprentice… now master, stared as the dog rushed about the apartment, smelling and yipping at its new surroundings. How could he be so amazing? Riza knew she had made the right choice by following him into the military. She had to protect him, because she knew that he was also looking out for her. If he had anything to do with it, they would be together for a long time, making sure that the other was all right.

"I guess I'll have to think about it," she answered slowly.

"Very well," he turned to head back out the door.

"That's it sir, you don't want coffee or tea or something?" she was hopeful, though she knew it was a long shot. Roy didn't want to mess up his military career before it really started. He couldn't risk getting involved with someone who also served their country, under the same branch no less. No, they could only be together through their work, and for now, that was good enough for Riza.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's late and unedited but yeah... Thank you for reading & reviewing :D**


End file.
